


Sur la tête de ma mère

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Euh, M/M, agressive!harry, chill!louis, en gros c'est ça, mention d'un accident de voiture, relation Anne/Harry compliquée
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 15:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Ça te dit d’aller manger un truc avec moi après ?"Je me retourne vers Louis et hausse les sourcils. Il rosit et ajoute précipitamment."Pour me racheter. De t’avoir provoqué à l'hôpital."





	Sur la tête de ma mère

**Author's Note:**

> Heeey  
> J'espère que cet OS vous plaira !  
> Titre tiré d'une chanson de Diam's (the queen) : "Sur la tête de ma mère".

__"Laisse-moi te rendre hommage que tout le monde sache que se cache  
Derrière moi une femme de courage, qui se saigne à la tâche  
Et si demain je meurs, sache que personne sur cette terre  
Ne doit t'enlever cette couronne de fleurs que tu as sur la tête"

 

La première fois qu’on a pris la voiture, maman était anxieuse. Je le sentais. Malgré les années passées loin de la maison, il y a des sensations qui ne s’oublient pas. Je pense que c’est biologique que l'enfant sente quand sa mère a peur.

Je me suis d’abord avancé pour lui ouvrir la porte, mais d’une main sur la poitrine elle m’a stoppé, et elle m’a lancé un regard noir. Je me suis senti tout petit, face à elle. J’ai donc contourné la voiture et me suis installé derrière le volant. Elle grimaçait de douleur mais en même temps elle l’avait cherché, à refuser mon aide. Une fois assise et la ceinture bouclée, j’ai démarré la voiture, et je suis sorti du parking le plus délicatement possible. 

J’avais l’impression d’être revenu le jour de mes 16 ans, en conduite accompagnée, où ma mère m’avait fait conduire et où j’avais fini le nez de la voiture dans une borne à incendie, stressé par ses cris. Je me rappelle que j’avais envie de pleurer, mais elle me criait tellement dessus que je lui avais juste répondu méchamment  **pour qu’elle se la ferme** . Ça avait marché. 

Jusque là j’étais pas un enfant rebelle, ou coléreux. C’est après que c’est venu. 

La main de ma mère se crispe sur mon avant-bras et je quitte mes pensées pour la regarder. Elle a le teint pâle, et des fines perles de sueur sur le front. 

 

  * ****Qu’est ce qu’il y a ? T’as mal? Tu veux qu’on retourne à l'hôpital ?****



 

 

Elle secoue la tete en marmonnant.

 

 

  * ****Anne j’entends pas ce que tu dis, s’il te plait, articule. Tu veux que je m’arrête?****



 

 

Elle hoche la tête frénétiquement. Je vérifie une dernière fois mes rétros et me rabats sur un espace au bord de la route. Son corps s'affaisse et s’appuie sur sa porte.   
  


  * **Anne ! Anne ! Maman !**  
  




Ma voix se brise et je redeviens le petit garçon avec ses pulls trop grands et ses converses trouées. Celui qui faisait des cauchemars et qui grimpait dans le lit de sa mère pour se rassurer. 

Je sens ma gorge se serrer. Surtout ne pas pleurer. J’inspire un grand coup et je me penche en lui secouant l’épaule. 

 

  * **Maman ?**  
  




Elle gémit doucement.    
  


  * **Maman relève toi s’il te plait, tu me fais peur.**   
  




Sa main m’agrippe soudainement et je retiens un sursaut.    
  


  * **La porte.**  
  




Je me détache et sors en un éclair. Je lui ouvre sa porte et elle se tient à moi pour se lever. Une fois debout, elle me pousse et se détourne de moi pour vomir dans le fossé. Elle m’a poussé. Je sens la colère monter, j’ai envie de la pousser dans ce putain de fossé et de la laisser crever là. De reprendre la voiture et de rentrer à St Paul, dans ma maison, même si elle est petite et que le chauffe-eau se coupe des fois. Au moins là-bas personne ne me repousse. 

Je remonte dans la voiture et claque la porte violemment. 

Elle entre à son tour et s’assoit. Elle me regarde fulminer, mais je refuse de tourner la tête et de croiser ses yeux. Ils me rendent faible et honteux de ce que je suis.   
  


 

  * ****Tu devrais pas conduire dans cet état.****


  * **Oui ben la faute à qui hein ?**


  * **Harry ne commence pas.**



 

  * **Attache toi, on va pas y passer la nuit.**  
  




Le reste du trajet se fait en silence. Malgré faire semblant de lui en vouloir, je ne peux m'empêcher de prendre les virages à 40 et on met bien 45 minutes pour rentrer au lieu de 20 mais bon. Tout pour ma maman. 

 

\--------

 

Je sors de la chambre et me passe les mains dans les cheveux. J’ai appelé Niall pour lui expliquer que ma mère avait eu un accident de voiture, et il a été compréhensif. Pas comme mon boss qui lui a insisté pour que je revienne le plus vite possible. Mais je peux pas. Je peux pas partir en laissant ma mère dans cet état.    
Une voiture lui est rentrée dedans à une sortie d’autoroute. Une queue de poisson d’après ce que j’ai compris. 

Je m’adosse au mur et me laisse glisser au sol. Je ramène mes genoux à ma poitrine et me laisse envahir par mes émotions.   
Quand j’ai reçu l’appel de ma soeur, ce matin, j’ai eu un mauvais pressentiment. Gemma ne m’appelle jamais et je ne l’appelle jamais. Sauf si c’est grave. Donc bon.   
  


 

  * ****Maman a eu un accident de voiture. C’est grave, elle est à l'hôpital, ils viennent de m’appeler. Est-ce que tu peux prendre un avion et y aller ? Je pourrai être là que ce soir. S’il te plait ?****



 

  * **Bien sûr. Je pars tout de suite.**  
  




Et j’ai raccroché. Et j’ai roulé jusqu’à l’aéroport, sans prévenir personne. J’ai pris l’avion et en une heure j’étais dans ma ville natale. J’ai pris un taxi jusqu’à l'hôpital et depuis j’attends. J’ai pu voir ma mère quand elle est sortie des soins intensifs mais elle est inconsciente. Et je perds la tête. Je m’arrache les cheveux de peur de pleurer ou de casser quelque chose. Cet accident a fait resurgir trop d’émotions différentes et je sais pas comment gérer. Et ça me fait peur donc tout s’amplifie et j’en peux plus.

 

 

  * ****Excusez moi ?****



 

Je relève la tête et tombe sur un gars de mon âge à peu près, petit, sec avec des yeux bleus et des cheveux en fouillis. Il a l’air embarrassé. Je fronce les sourcils et renifle. J’ai même pas pleuré. Le mec me regarde et reprend.

 

 

  * ****Je suis Louis Tomlinson.****



 

 

Je ne comprends pas où il veut en venir, j’attends qu’il continue. J’espere qu’il est pas en train de me draguer, dans un hôpital, c’est glauque quand même.

 

 

  * ****Je suis celui qui a eu un accident avec Anne Cox. C’est votre mère ?****



 

 

Mon sang afflue dans ma tête et je me lève d'un bond. J'empoigne le col du gars à deux mains et le plaque au mur violemment. Ses pieds touchent à peine terre, il est petit.

 

 

  * ****Bordel et comment ça se fait que t’aies rien toi ?! Ma mère va y passer et toi t’es là tout sourire ?? Mais tu te fous de ma gueule ? Tu mérites de crever, t’as ruiné sa vie alors qu’elle mérite des putains de fleurs ma mère ok? Des putains de fleurs pas un connard qui déboite n’importe comment et l’envoie à l'hôpital et n’a même pas un bleu !****



 

 

Je reprends mon souffle et garde mes yeux plongés dans les siens.    
  


 

  * ****Harry !****



 

 

La voix de ma soeur me sort de la bulle ou la colère m’avait enfermé et je relache l’homme que je tenais. Je garde les mâchoires serrées, toujours autant en colère. 

 

 

  * ****Non mais ça va pas ?? Qu’est ce qui te prend? Dans un hôpital en plus ?****


  * **Gemma.**


  * **Non, ne prononce pas mon prénom, je veux même pas t’entendre. Tu me fais honte.**



 

Et aller, prends toi ça Harry. Il est pas arrivé le jour où ta famille n’aura plus honte de toi. Respire et laisse couler. 

 

  * **C’est lui qui est rentré dans maman** , je dis à voix basse. 



 

Gemma hoquette de surprise et vient me prendre par le bras pour m’éloigner. 

 

  * **Partez s’il vous plait, ce n’est pas le moment,** je l’entends dire au gars. Puis elle se tourne vers moi. **Je vais dans la chambre, tu viens ?**
  * **Non non vas y, j’en sortais juste** , je réponds. 



 

Elle me serre l’épaule et je sais qu’elle voudrait s’excuser. J’hoche légèrement la tête et elle rentre dans la chambre. Je m'assois sur une chaise dans le couloir et je vois le mec qui me regarde. Quand je le vois faire, il détourne les yeux et s'éloigne. 

 

J’essaie de me repasser la scène mais je m’en souviens mal. Juste la colère qui m’envahissait, ses yeux bleus comme du cristal et tout au fond, des choses que je n’ai pas essayé de lire, trop occupé à chercher la peur. Mais j’en ai pas trouvé. Pas une seule fois il n’a cillé, alors que je l’étranglais. Je m’endors, et ses yeux me hantent jusque dans mes cauchemars. 

 

\-------------

 

Je joue au scrabble avec ma mère. Quand j'étais petit, on le faisait tout le temps. Elle me laissait gagner, mais maintenant c’est plutôt le contraire. 

Quand je suis venu après l’accident, je pensais rester le temps que ma mère se réveille. Mais j’ai pas pu. Elle s'est réveillée et elle était perdue, et ça m’a fendu le coeur. Ma maman n’est plus un rocher sur lequel s’appuyer. Elle est une pierre en équilibre, qui peut basculer et rouler au bas de la pente à tout moment. 

J’ai donc prit un mois de vacances, de toute façon le boss me devait bien ça, vu que j’en prends jamais. 

J’aimerais appeler Niall et lui expliquer pourquoi je veux rester auprès de ma mère alors que je lui en ai toujours parlé en mal, et que les rares fois où j’ai mentionné son existence, j’étais bourré et on était dans l’obscurité. Mais j’ai peur qu’il me convainc de rentrer. Je sens que j’ai des choses à régler ici, et j’en ai marre de fuir. 

 

La sonnette retentit et je regarde ma mère. 

 

 

  * ****T’attends quelqu’un ?****



 

  * **Non. Va voir, s’il te plait,** me répond-elle sans un regard.



 

Toujours aussi tendre et aimante, merci maman. 

Je me lève et ouvre la porte. Je vois d’abord un immense bouquet de tournesols. J’aperçois ensuite des mains, des bras et un visage familier. Et des yeux. De cristal. Inoubliables. 

 

 

  * ****Hhm salut ? Je suis désolé d’arriver à l’improviste, je savais pas si je devais vous appeler avant mais je courais le risque que vous me repoussiez et -****



 

  * **Entre.**  
  




Je me recule pour le laisser passer.    
  


  * **C’est qui ?** Demande ma mère.  
  




Louis s’avance timidement jusqu’à Anne.   
  


 

  * ****Bonjour, je suis Louis. Je suis celui qui vous est rentré dedans en voiture.****


  * **Louis ! Oui bien sur, entre, assieds toi. Tu vas bien ? J’ai appris que tu étais dans la voiture avec ta petite soeur ?** **  
  
**



 

Elle lui montre ma chaise et il n’ose pas s’y asseoir.    
  


  * **Assieds toi, je vais faire du thé.** Je lui dis.
  * **Merci** , il me fait un sourire hésitant et je hoche la tête.  
  




Je m’éloigne dans la cuisine, secoué par la présence de cet étranger, et par ses mots. 

Sa soeur ?? Il avait une soeur dans l’accident ? Je m’adosse au mur et écoute ce qu’ils se disent.    
  


 

  * ****Non non juste un bras cassé ne vous inquiétez pas.****


  * **Tu peux me tutoyer Louis, c’est bon. Et j’ai appris que Harry t’as agressé. Je suis désolée il est très caractériel.**


  * **Non non c’est moi qui suis désolé. Je suis arrivé avec le sourire, je pensais pas que vous - que tu étais autant blessée.**


  * **C’est pas une raison, Louis. Mon fils n’avait pas à réagir ainsi.**


  * **J’aurais probablement fait pire vous savez, il échappe un rire gêné et ma mère rit de bon coeur avec lui.**


  * **Tutoie-moi, je t’ai dit.**



 

 

Je laisse mon esprit vagabonder et j'arrête d’écouter ce qu’ils se disent. Ça fait 5 jours qu’on est à la maison et ma mère n’a pas ri une seule fois. Peut-être que rester n'est pas une bonne idée finalement. Peut-être que certaines choses sont tellement cassées qu’elles n’ont aucune chance d’être réparées. Peut-être que je suis pas fait pour être aimé de ma mère, parce que je ne le mérite pas, tout simplement. Je suis pas lumineux, comme Louis, moi je suis sombre, j’attire les gens les gens tordus. Peut-être que c’est mieux pour ma maman que ce soit cassé, finalement. Elle est heureuse, sans moi. Je ne lui fait ressentir que de la honte et du dégoût, je ne devrais pas insister. 

 

Soudain, Louis est planté devant moi. 

 

 

  * ****On se demandait ce que tu faisais.****



 

 

Je relève la tête.

 

 

  * ****Désolé, je me suis perdu dans mes pensées.****



 

 

Louis hoche la tete et je me détourne pour aller mettre l’eau à chauffer. Ses yeux m'obsèdent, ils me jugent et j’aime pas ce qu’ils renvoient. Une image de dépravé, de riche paumé. Égoïste. Beau. Gay. 

Peut être qu’au final, je n’aime pas les regarder parce qu’ils reflètent trop clairement ce que je pense de moi-même. 

 

 

  * ****Ça te dit d’aller manger un truc avec moi après ?****



 

 

Je me retourne vers Louis et hausse les sourcils. Il rosit et ajoute précipitamment. 

 

 

  * ****Pour me racheter. De t’avoir provoqué à l'hôpital.****



 

 

Quoi ? De m’avoir provoqué ? Mais qu’il aille se faire foutre, je veux pas manger avec lui. Je croise son regard patient, qui attend ma réponse.

 

  * **Ok.**  
  




Il approuve d’un mouvement de tête et tourne les talons. 

 

\---------

 

 

  * ****Non mais je te jure que ketchup mayo c’est délicieux.****


  * **Arrête c’est un mélange du diable ça.**



 

 

Louis éclate de rire en rejetant la tête en arrière. Il est beau. 

Ce “rencard” se déroule mieux que prévu. On est échoués à Mcdo, sur une banquette avec une table minuscule qui nous sépare. Mes genoux cognent régulièrement dans les siens mais je fais aucun geste pour mieux m’asseoir. Louis m’attire, il est drôle et il rayonne. Il me fait me sentir bien. Tout à l’heure, des amis à lui sont venus lui dire bonjour et il m’a présenté à eux, avec un grand sourire. Comme si il était fier d’être ici à Mcdo avec moi. Ça m’a réchauffé le coeur, et il est possible que j’ai un peu rougi. 

Louis me regarde.

 

  * **T’es encore dans tes pensées.**



 

Il dit ça comme si c’était juste un fait, que c’était pas grave. 

 

 

  * ****Désolé.****


  * **T’excuse pas. Je suis curieux de savoir ce à quoi tu penses, c’est tout.**


  * **Je pensais que finalement t’es sympa et que je suis désolé de t’avoir un peu étranglé et insulté.**



 

 

Louis reste silencieux quelques secondes. 

 

 

  * ****Tu vas trouver ça bizarre.****


  * **Dis moi ?**


  * **Ce jour là, j’aurais pu me défendre mais j’ai senti que t’en avais besoin. De te défouler sur quelqu’un. Je l’ai senti et c'est pour ça que je me suis pas défendu et que je t’ai juste encouragé en te regardant dans les yeux. C’était bizarre. Comme instinctif.**



 

 

Je réfléchis à ce qu’il vient de dire quand il ajoute.

 

 

  * ****Et t’étais tellement beau. T’étais là à m’insulter de tous les noms et tout ce à quoi je pensais, c’est que t’étais magnifique.****



 

 

Je le fixe longuement et ses yeux me transpercent encore une fois. Est-ce que je m’habituerai un jour ? J’espère que non.

 

 

  * ****Hmm merci? Je voulais te faire peur mais ça marchait pas. Je me suis senti impuissant.****



 

 

Louis tend sa main et prend la mienne. Je me crispe mais ne fais rien. J’ai autant envie de lui que j’ai envie de partir en courant. Il est bon, et j’ai peur de l’abimer comme j’ai abimé ma famille.

 

  * **On va boire un verre ?**



 

Je ne peux qu’acquiescer.

 

\-------------

 

Le bar est étonnamment agréable. Une partie comptoir et une partie scène avec une petite piste de danse. 

Je me fige quand je vois deux filles s’embrasser à pleine bouche. Je vois d’autres couples hétéros, donc ce n’est pas un bar gay. Est-ce que ce couple s’affiche en public ? Louis voit mon étonnement.    
  


    * **Oui** , dit il en riant, **fais pas attention aux tenues, c’est un repère de la fac de langue.**



 

  * ****Ah non, je pensais pas à leurs tenues mais à …** **  
  
****



 

Louis m’interroge du regard.   
  


 

  * ****Non rien. Vas-y, je te suis.****



 

 

Il approuve d’un mouvement de tête et d’un sourire et reprend sa marche vers le comptoir.

 

\-------

 

 

  * ****Et ma mère a juste dit que je devrais avoir honte d'essayer d’attirer l’attention en faisant des choses si sales.****


  * **Être homosexuel c’est pas faire des choses sales, Harry. Tu le sais ça hein ?**


  * **Des fois je sais plus, choisir entre ce qui est vrai et ce que les autres disent.**



 

 

Certes, on a bien bu mais me voilà en train de lui déballer mes plus gros secrets. Je lui fais tellement confiance que ça me fait peur. 

 

 

  * ****Je pense que pour éviter que tu te perdes, faut que tu suives ton coeur Haz. Y a pas d’autres solutions. Ecoute ton instinct. Et ne dis plus jamais qu’être gay c’est sale d’accord ?****



 

 

Il me prend dans ses bras et je m’y blottis. Je relève la tête et l’embrasse. Il répond timidement mais quand je passe une main dans son cou, il me repousse. 

 

 

  * ****Harry, je veux pas que ça se fasse comme ça.****


  * **C’est à dire ?**


  * **On a bu, et je te dis des choses gentilles alors tu m’embrasses. Je… Je veux pas un coup d’un soir.**



 

 

Je me dégage de son étreinte et réponds, complètement refroidi.

 

 

  * ****Alors tu peux toujours attendre.****



 

 

Je me lève et m’éloigne. Il me semble entendre un “j’attendrai”.

Arrivé au bout de la salle, je me retourne à peine. Mais suffisamment pour voir son regard sur moi. Aucune peur, aucune tristesse. Juste de la confiance. Je pousse la porte et sors dans l’air frais. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ironiquement, j'ai écrit cet OS en voiture, parce que le conducteur conduisait mal, et vite, et j'avais besoin de me sortir de la réalité.  
> Deuxième ironie du sort, ma mère s'appelle Anne.  
> J'espère que ça vous a plu, je sais que c'est un peu décousu, mais il me plaisait comme ça. J'ajouterai peut-être une suite, plus tard, je vais voir.  
> N'hésitez pas à commenter, laisser des kudos et venir discuter ici ou sur twitter (@alaktou)
> 
> Et à écouter la chanson : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tE9Kz5LXefM (c'est pas du tout la même histoire)


End file.
